phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Megrobby
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Tour De Ferb page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 15:38, August 11, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Ali B information I noticed you added information regarding Ali B. to the Unknown Fireside Girl (brown) page. I'd like to know where you got that information. Michael.F 14:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I am her very proud dad!!! Radio Disney and Disney as a whole have been amazing! I just wanted to share some of what they've done for us. Ali is proof that any one can win something like this. The information I used was from Radio Disney's past winners page for Sept 2010. They also posted info on Radio Disney's Face Book page.Megrobby 14:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, what you did was okay and provided a real link to the radio Disney winner anyway for the proof. Patrickau 26 01:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize for replying late, but thanks for providing a source. Michael.F 11:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Not a problem Michael. Got a question, since they stated she would be animated into an episode of P&F, couldn't it be assumed the characters name is Ali instead of unknown Fireside Girl? I also wanted to point out that some one made the comment that the voice was Ali B but voice work wasn't included?Megrobby 00:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Also wanted to ask why you took out the troop info. I didn't add it but Phineas stated that Isabella inlisted the help of the Fireside Girls followed by two scenes with Ali. Not a big deal but didn't see a need to delete? ::I removed it because the other fireside girls such as Unknown Fireside Girl (blond), Unknown Fireside Girl (brunette), and even Candace are not included in her troop even if they worked with Troop 46231 in some episodes. The only members of Troop 46231 are those mentioned by the Super Computer in "Ask a Foolish Question". ::The voice actor was from the assumption that she would most likely be the voice of said character. However, like you confirmed, that assumption was proven to be incorrect. As for the rename, I shall ask RRabbit42 about that. If it gets approved, I'll have to inquire about her full name in order to rename the page to her first and last name while using the full name on the page's infobox. Michael.F 22:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC)